vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ciel
Summary Ciel is first presented as a senior attending the same school as the main protagonist Shiki Tohno, where she is the president and only member of the tea ceremony club, and also good friends with Arihiko Inui, Satsuki Yumizuka and Shiki himself. Her outward demeanor is that of a calm, friendly, and peaceful person. However, Ciel's true character is later revealed as the story progresses. She is a member of the Burial Agency, a secret organization within the Catholic Church made up of skilled assassins, feared even within the Church itself, known for showing no mercy and willing to do whatever it takes to get their task done even to the point of using forbidden magics and creatures. Her objective in Tsukihime is that of hunting down the heretic vampire Roa, which while being a direct order from the church is also her own vendetta. In Melty Blood she has been ordered by the church to hunt down Roa. Ciel (whose real first name is Elesia) was a normal individual born in France to a French father and an Oriental mother. However, unlike those around her, Elesia had a high magic potential, and it was this rare characteristic which ultimately put Roa inside her as his 17th host body after his 16th host body was killed without having chosen his next host body. In the process, Ciel became a vampire and killed everyone in her village, the massacre only ended when Arcueid Brunestud arrived and killed her, fulfilling her duty of killing Roa whenever he reincarnates. However, unlike previous hosts, Ciel returned to life after Roa had moved on to a new host. The secret Vatican agency known as the Burial Agency captured her, and over the course of a month she was killed repeatedly by the Church, only to rise again on every occasion, because as a host of Roa while Roa was also inhabiting another, it was impossible for her to permanently die until Roa was killed. Despite their usual views on sorcery, vampires, and the like, the Church decided to use her abilities as a member of the Burial Agency, her main desire and mission being the elimination of Roa to end her eternal existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, likely higher | 7-C with Magic Name: Ciel, Yumi (Bow - codename), Elesia (original name) Origin: Tsukihime, Melty Blood Gender: Female Age: 24 (by the events of Tsukihime) Classification: Human; 17th reincarnation of Roa; 7th of the Burial Agency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Senses, Immortality (based on existential paradox; effectively types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (working like time reversal, low-godly but there's a time delay, low-mid without her immortality), magic, can sense and detect magic or the workings of supernatural, resistance to magic and minor conceptual weapons, self-resurrection, spiritual healing; can incremate, dehydrate or petrify with whoever she hits with her Black Keys, soul attacks and denial of immortality via the Seventh Holy Scripture | Previous abilities sans her immortality paradox, increased stats, has all of Roa's abilites, including his knowledge, arcane abilites and Reality Marble (Overload) Attack Potency: Small Building level, likely higher via Seventh Holy Scripture | At least Town level with Magic (should be superior to Aoko pre-blue) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Mach 15-45. can fight a defensive battle against Servants) | Possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (can fight Archetype EARTH somewhat competitively) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (wields a pilebunker weighting around 120 kg without any ill effect on her) | Unknown, at least Class 25 and likely above Striking Strength: Class MJ (should be stronger than Kotomine Kirei) | Class TJ+ normally, possibly Class PJ+ with Seventh Holy Scripture (should possess attack power at least on par with Saber) Durability: Small Building level (immortality makes her almost impossible to kill) | At least City level, possibly Small Island level Stamina: 'High | Large (has backup of 6 months of her power, should be at least comparable to Servants who can fight for 12 hours straight) 'Range: Dozens of meters with projectiles | Extended melee range, at least dozens of meters with spells and other ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Church robes, Black Keys, Seventh Holy Scripture, enchanted tattoos, with prep she can access various other weapons (like Black Barrel) | Posses many others unknown Mystic Codes and Conceptual Weapons Intelligence: Expert at killing supernatural beings, especially vampires. Skilled in infiltration and covert operations. Has Roa's immense sorcery knowledge but refuses to use it for personal reasons. Weakness: Obsessed with curry. She can be kept incapacitated by repeatedly "killing" her. | Since Roa is already dead in this timeline she's no longer immortal. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Seventh Holy Scripture:' The Seventh Holy Scripture is a powerful conceptual weapon from the Catholic Church. It materializes as a huge gun with a pilebunker attached underneath. The entire weapon weights 120 kilograms and it fires scripture pages turned into bayonets that cause both physical and conceptual damage. This holy scripture weapon was developed against Roa and deny any kind of resurrection or reincarnation. It's even capable of destroying the soul with a good hit on the chest. Ciel can also materialize spirit of the Scripture (called Nanako), who can fight on par with Servants. '-Black Keys:' The Black Keys have the appearance of sword hilts with blades materialized by sorcery, though the Keys are treated more as daggers than swords and can be thrown. Ciel can wield as much as six of them at once and throw those in rapid succession. Each Key is a weak conceptual weapon and if they manage to hit the shadow of a target, the person would be pinned down and unable to move as the shadow cannot separate from the body. '-Spell Sigils:' Ciel's Black Keys have magical engravings found on them. By activating those spell sigils Ciel can induce various magic effects on the target. Some known variations: *'''-Cremation Sacrament (火葬式典 - Kasou shikiten):' A spell sigil engraved in the Black Keys that makes them burn once they pierce the target. *'-Dokhma Sacrament (風葬式典 - Fuusou shikiten):' A spell sigil engraved in the Black Keys that makes them dehydrate the target once hit by the blades. *'-Interment Sacrament (土葬式典 - Dosou shikiten):' A spell sigil engraved in the Black Keys that cause petrification of the target once hit by the blades. *'-Jhator Sacrament (鳥葬式典 - Chousou shikiten):' A spell sigil engraved in the Black Keys that call forth crows to devour the target that was pierced by the blades. '-Mystic Eyes of Whisper:' Ciel possess '''Mystic Eyes' under the noble color of blue. By looking in her eyes she can manipulate the person's memories, as long as it won't contradict directly with the beliefs or already established memories of the target. She used those to infiltrate a highschool without anyone finding it strange. Also it seems she can easily reverse the spell, making everyone forget she was even there. '-Spiritual healing:' Ciel is extraordinary skilled at the art of healing. She was able to mend even critical injuries in the matter of hours at worst. Also while it wasn't mentioned it's possible that like Kirei, she gains her extraordinary physical powers via such means. By enhancing his bones and muscles, Ciel is able to surpass the limits of the human body and match Dead Apostoles in combat. '-Immortality:' Despite her non-magus upbringing Elesia (Ciel) had a monstrous magic power since birth. She awakened as one of the most powerful incarnations of Roa but still got quickly dispatched by Arcueid. The True Ancestor brutally destroyed her and Roa's soul wandered to someone else. Yet exactly due to that immense magic potential Ciel resurrected in about half a year. Since Roa already found a new body and Ciel was still alive it caused a paradox. The system of Gaia recognized both the 18th incarnation and Ciel as the same Roa. She stopped aging and her life is now linked to Roa's. As long as Roa's soul is alive Ciel cannot ever die as Gaia keeps resurrecting her regardless of her state in short order. Although Shiki's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can still permanently kill her. '-Roa's Spells:' Roa was said to be one of the most powerful mages ever existed in the Nasuverse. His knowledge and skill approached the level from the Age of Gods (like Caster) and once turned Dead Apostole the entire world including Arcueid and the Church had to team up for a chance of victory. Not much is known of his actual spells but seems like he prefers the school of numerology and lightning-based attacks like Snap (lightning bolt), Set (trap-like magic) and Square (spell boost) also possessed the Reality Marble Overload to allow Square to be cast on all of his spells. Roa also taught Nero how to use more effectively his abilities (like Soil of Genesis) and of course developed his infamous reincarnation magic. As Roa's former reincarnation Ciel has all his memories including any skill in magecraft, including even his Reality Marble. Although she refuses (due CIS) to rely on this power to prove she isn't Roa anymore. '-Power Ciel:' Ciel uses self-hypnosis to access all her memories as Elesia, this lets her access all of Roa spells, RM, improves her physical stats and reactions, also she is uses a backup of 6 months of her own energy, plus relics from the Burial beyond Seven and its' stated on MBAA that she is stronger than 30% Arcueid under this form. Key: Base | Powered Ciel Other: Has a cosplay fetish. She has Roa's abilities even in base, but due to CIS she'll never use it. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Uchihas (Naruto) Sasuke, Itachi (Outdated) Kotomine Kirei (Fate/Stay Night) Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) Wolverine (Marvel Comics) The Wolverine Family (Marvel Comics) (With assistance from Kotomine Kirei) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Melty Blood Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters